El amor puede cambiar a las personas
by zurdas
Summary: Molly se queja de que Sherlock estropee siempre sus relaciones. No dispuesta a renunciar a su amor por Sebastian, le reclamará al detective consultor que él no sabe lo que es el amor. Lo que no espera, es que Sherlock le abra su corazón y le explique cómo y de quien se ha enamorado.
1. ¡El amor puede cambiar a las personas!

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Hacía tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza escribir algo así pero soy muy vaga… Hasta hoy, que presa del aburrimiento he decidido empezar. Averiguar cómo se sube un fic en esta web ha sido toda una odisea, pero aquí está. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la BBC y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

Capítulo uno

¡El amor puede cambiar a las personas señor Holmes!

-¡Siempre me haces lo mismo! –gritaba Molly.

-Lo hago por tu bien… -intentó mantener la calma Sherlock.

-¡No, cada vez que me enamoro vas y lo estropeas! ¿Es que no quieres que sea feliz?

El detective consultor miró a la joven forense, que empezó a sollozar. Se acercó a ella e hico un esfuerzo para mantener un tono de voz dulce.

-Siempre te enamoras de los criminales. Primero Moriarty, ahora el tal Sebastian…

-Sebastian no es tan malo.

-No, tan solo atracó dos joyerías el año pasado –contestó irónicamente Sherlock.

-¡El amor puede cambiar a las personas señor Holmes! –un último estallido de furia antes de llorar desconsoladamente.

El detective, sorprendiéndola, la abrazó. La quería como una hermana y nunca se lo había demostrado. Ella había sido siempre tan buena con él, a pesar de lo mal que la había hecho pasar…

-Lo sé –susurró él.

-No, tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor –contestó ella, separándose de él.

-Sí que lo sé. Demasiado bien… -dijo Sherlock, con la mirada perdida.

* * *

El corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que estaban cerca. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo, su boca… lo amaba todo. Daría lo que fuera por poder fundir sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando no estaba cerca no podía dejar de pensar en sus momentos compartidos. Conversaciones, broncas, risas… Era como un álbum de fotos guardado en su mente. Volver atrás y poder repetir todos esos instantes. Poder ver su sonrisa mil y una veces, saber que lo estaba mirando a él y a nadie más, y que él había conseguido que sonriera.

Sherlock no era amigo de los sentimientos. Pero ellos lo habían hecho su prisionero. Nadie era capaz de percibirlo. El leve temblor en sus labios cuando estaban cerca, el brillo de sus ojos azules y la dilatación de pupilas para poder admirar con mayor detalle su perfección, el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que le daba miedo que alguien lo pudiera oír… Sí, el detective consultor sabía lo que era el amor.

* * *

-¿Estás enamorado? –preguntó Molly, confundida por su respuesta.

-Quizá…

-¿De quién?

-Mmm…

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Sherlock la miraba, con los labios sellados y no muy decidido a romper su silencio. Pero si no podía confiar en ella, ¿en quién entonces? No podía seguir soportando esa presión. Ya no.

-Veo que te da un poquito de miedo –sonrió Molly con ternura-. Está bien, cuéntame cuando te enamoraste.

-Pues… -murmuró Sherlock.

**Espero que os haya gustado el planteamiento. A pesar de que me gusta escribir no se si se me da bien o no. Promento subir pronto la segunda parte (que por cierto no será la última).**


	2. llovería

**Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero por lo visto al empezar a escribir un fic el ordenador se te estropea. Yo que pensaba que eran excusas... pero no.**

** Espero que os gustara el primer capitulo. Era muy corto, y este tampoco es muy largo, pero es que me viene la inspiración cuando estoy medio dormida y no muy dispuesta a escribir. Espero que os guste el segundo capitulo.**

******Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la BBC y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (por desgrácia)**

**Capítulo dos**

**... llovería**

"A decir verdad, Sherlock no era capaz de precisar cuándo se enamoró. Siempre habían tenido un química especial, pero de ahí a eso…

Quizá fue aquella tarde de otoño. Era un día ventoso y Sherlock tocaba el violín apasionadamente frente la chimenea. Oyó un sonoro portazo y supo que ya había vuelto. Un día como cualquier otro.

-¿Mucho frío? Dijeron que… –preguntó el detective consultor, haciendo una pequeña pausa y girándose para deducir.

No fue capaz de acabar la frase. Se quedó sin aire, inmóvil, atrapado en su mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera fijado en sus ojos? Y su boca, que en esos momentos se curvaba en una irresistible sonrisa.

-… llovería. Lo sé, pero al final tan solo ha hecho viento. Casi prefería el chaparrón, al menos no me habría despeinado –sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se pasaba una mano por el pelo, completamente revuelto.

-No sé de qué te quejas, no te queda mal –murmuró Sherlock con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Gracias –contestó con una evidente sorpresa.

Les siguió un incómodo silencio. Habían estado a solas millones de veces, y a pesar de notar siempre esa pequeña tensión, nunca se les había hecho tan evidente.

-Veo que en vez de recoger te has dedicado a tocar el violín…

Sherlock, que seguía aturdido sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, reaccionó. Y empezaron a discutir otra vez."

-Creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, pero en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de él –concluyó el detective consultor.

-Un momento, un momento… -lo cortó Molly, en shock- ¿De él?


	3. Te necesito

**Capítulo**** tres**

**Te necesito**

-No entiendo por qué repites la información que te acabo de proporcionar –levantó las cejas Sherlock.

-¡Sherlock! –gritó Greg entrando a toda carrera en la sala- ¡Sherlock te necesito! ¡Mejor dicho, él te necesita!

-¿Él quien? –preguntó el detective consultor.

-¡John, han secuestrado a John! –informó desesperadamente el DI.

Sherlock se levantó del taburete de un salto y salió tras Lestrade. Molly, que seguía sin poder decir nada, los siguió.

-¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó la joven cuando los alcanzó.

-La señora Hudson nos ha llamado. Se ve que ha ido a comprar, y al volver a casa se ha encontrado la puerta forzada. No había ningún rastro de John –informó Greg.

-¿Cómo sabéis que no ha salido y se trata de un simple atraco? –inquirió Molly.

-No hay cajones revueltos, ni estanterías desordenadas, ni nada que indique un robo. Pero hay signos de violencia por la sala de estar: un par de lámparas rotas, arañazos en el suelo… -explicó el mayor.

Sherlock y Molly subieron en el coche de Greg. La forense tenía sus sospechas y se sentó al lado el joven detective para que no se sintiera solo. Que secuestraran a John tenía que ser muy duro para él, y más si sentía por el exmilitar lo que Molly pensaba que sentía.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la forense.

-A comisaría –contestó Greg.

-No –habló Sherlock por primera vez desde que supo del secuestro -. Vamos a casa de Mycroft.

-¿Qué?

-Que vamos a casa de Mycroft. Haz que te miren el oído Lestrade, creo que te empiezas a hacer viejo –fue la respuesta insolente del detective consultor.

-Lo había entendido, quería saber por qué vamos a casa de tu hermano –resopló Greg.

Pero Sherlock miró por la ventana y no abrió la boca. El DI suspiró pero cambió de dirección camino a la casa del mayor de los Holmes. Molly miraba a Sherlock, preocupada. Debía sentirse muy desesperado y no sabía cómo animarlo.

_Voy hacia tu casa con Lestrade y Molly._

_SH_

_Estoy en una reunión importante._

_MH_

_Te necesito._

_SH_

_Por favor…_

_SH_

_Ok, ahora voy._

_MH_

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Mycroft.

Lestrade y Molly se sentaron en el lujoso sofá, y Sherlock se acomodó en una butaca delante de su hermano, que se quedó de pie.

-Han secuestrado a John –explicó el detective consultor.

-Y quieres ver la grabación de las cámaras que tengo en tu sala de estar porque no tienes ninguna pista –dedujo Mycroft.

-Exacto.

-Como siempre –sonrió petulantemente el mayor de los Holmes.

En otra ocasión Sherlock habría hecho algún comentario ingenioso e hiriente, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por el secuestro de John. Mycroft se dio cuenta.

-Está bien, esto es serio. Seguidme –dijo el gobierno británico.

Su hermano lo siguió enseguida, mientras Greg y Molly iban a un paso más lento, admirando la casa. Todos los muebles eran muy elegantes y parecían costar un mes del sueldo de ambos.

-Gracias Mycroft, nos ha sido muy útil –se despidió Lestrade subiendo al coche.

Molly sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, agradeciendo la ayuda del mayor de los Holmes sin palabras y sentándose de copiloto. Seguro que Sherlock necesitaba pensar y prefería estar relativamente solo.

-Muchas gracias –le susurró el detective consultor a su hermano.

-De nada –contestó Mycroft en el mismo tono, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock subió al coche y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Greg hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. El vehículo se puso en marcha y rápidamente perdieron de vista la casa del hombre paraguas.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó el DI.

-A casa. Estoy seguro de que John está ahí.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Molly.

Sherlock se limitó a sonreir.


	4. Tendré que buscaros un nombre de pareja

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Tendré que buscaros un nombre de pareja**

-¿Entonces no ha sido un secuestro de verdad? –preguntó confuso Greg.

-No, era Mike Stanford. Se puso un pasamontañas y se vistió de negro para fingir secuestrarme. Hoy es 23 de noviembre y es nuestro tradicional día de las bromas para celebrar que Doctor Who, serie que ambos amamos, cumple años –explicaba John entre sorbos de té-. Al principio no me di cuenta de que era nuestro día y pensé que se trataba de un secuestro real. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, hasta le he dejado el ojo morado. Me llevó a un piso vacío y me dejó atado a una silla. Una hora después me soltó y se puso a reír. Debo decir que se llevó un buen puñetazo de mi parte.

Molly y Greg suspiraron. Toda la preocupación, los nervios, la prisa, el miedo… era una broma. Una estúpida broma. Mike tenía suerte de no encontrarse ahí.

_John en casa, era una broma de un amigo._

_SH_

_Idiotas…_

_MH_

Sherlock sonrió. Sí, era una broma realmente idiota, pero todo había acabado bien. Había discutido con Mycroft muchas veces por las cámaras, pero en esta ocasión le habían resultado útiles.

-En fin, vuelvo a comisaría. He dejado a la sargento Donovan encargándose del papeleo con Anderson. Espero que hayan estado trabajando –se despidió Greg.

-¿Me puedes dejar en mi piso? –preguntó Molly.

-Lo siento mucho, voy tarde. ¡Adiós!

El DI salió corriendo del piso, dejando plantada a la forense. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a poner la chaqueta.

-Yo te acompaño.

-Gracias Sherlock –sonrió agradecida.

-¿Estarás para la cena? –interrogó John, alzando una ceja.

-No creo. Tengo cosas que hablar con Molly –respondió el detective consultor.

-Oh… -se sorprendió el exmilitar- pasadlo bien.

* * *

El trayecto en taxi lo hicieron en silencio (con una parada para encargar una pizza que les llevarían a domicilio) pero nada más llegar al piso de Molly, la joven forense estalló.

-¡Estás enamorado de John!

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto. ¡Ay, qué bonito es el amor!

-No, Molly…

-¡Que ilusión! Tendré que buscaros un nombre de pareja… Holson… Watmes… Sheron… ¡Johnlock! ¡Os llamaré Johnlock!

-No estoy enamorado de John.

-Claro que sí, todo encaja: es un hombre, discutís a menudo, vivís juntos… Es Johnny.

Sherlock se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Molly que se sentara a su lado. La joven obedeció y el detective le cogió la mano, muy serio.

-Sé que lo que te voy a decir no es lo más normal del mundo… Posiblemente te horrorizarás, me llamarás de todo y no querrás volver a verme. Pero necesito ser sincero contigo.

-Sherlock… siempre seré tu amiga, pase lo que pase.

-No después de que te confiese mi secreto. Nadie sería capaz de entenderlo, ni siquiera tú. Pero le quiero tanto… estoy convencido de que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Yo te entenderé. Confía en mí.

Sherlock la miró, con el terror y el afecto reflejado en su mirada. Quería a Molly y sabía que era muy comprensiva, pero no creía que lo entendiera o lo apoyara. Respiró hondo e hico la confesión más dura de su vida.

-Estoy enamorado de mi hermano. Y él de mí.

El timbre sonó en ese instante y el detective sintió que era la campana del combate de boxeo que salvaba al joven debutante de perder el conocimiento.

-Voy yo –exclamó Sherlock mientras corría hacia la puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos por primera vez en su vida.

**¡BOOOOM, SORPRESA! ¿No os lo esperabais, eh? Sé que posiblemente dejareis de leer el fic, pero confío en que lo sigáis leyendo. Es más, os animo a seguir leyendo. Soy Johnlock a muerte, pero un día leí un fic Holmescest por casualidad y me encantaron. Si hubiera sabido que era un fic Holmescest ni me habría molestado en leerlo, por eso he intentado dar pequeñas pistas para que pensarais que estaba enamorado de John. Necesitaba escribir esta história porque la mayoría de fics sobre ellos están muy mal hechos, y sé que esta pareja causa repulsión, pero si seguís leyendo entenderéis que vi en ellos para que me gustaran. Por probar… no perdéis nada.**


	5. Eso nunca

**Lo siento, lo siento mucho si el fic os ha decepcionado. Espero que le deis una oportunidad, cómo mínimo a este capítulo.**

Capitulo cinco

Eso nunca

Sherlock puso la pizza sobre la mesa y se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, lo más lejos posible de Molly. La joven forense tenía la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a su amigo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

_"-Creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, pero en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de él._

_-Estoy enamorado de mi hermano. Y él de mí."_

No era posible. ¿Lo era? No, era una pesadilla. ¡Un momento! ¿"Y él de mí"? Molly quería preguntar pero no era capaz. No quería saberlo. Bueno, sí, tenía curiosidad… Pero le daba miedo. Ojalá nunca hubiera empezado a hablar del amor con Sherlock.

-Creo que vuelvo a casa –dijo con la voz temblorosa el detective-. No dejes que la pizza se enfríe.

Molly ni siquiera asintió. Sherlock salió del piso dando un portazo. Sabía que contárselo no era una buena idea, pero pensó que quizá…

_¿Trabajando?_

_SH_

_Cenando. ¿Vienes?_

_MH_

_¿Qué hay?_

_SH_

_Pasta_

_MH_

_Prepárame un plato_

_SH_

* * *

Mycroft abrió la puerta con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, pero se borró cuando Sherlock se abalanzó sobre él, llorando. El mayor de los Holmes lo abrazó, sorprendido.

-Shhh… ya está –le susurró al oído al moreno.

Cuando Sherlock se calmó un poco Mycroft lo hico pasar. El detective empezó a comer en silencio, ante la mirada atenta de su hermano. Estaba preocupado por él, pero presionarlo no ayudaría. Debía esperar a que él hablara.

Después de haberse acabado el plato, Sherlock se sentó en el sofá, seguido por Mycroft. El mayor lo rodeó con el brazo y el detective apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron así unos segundos, completamente callados.

-Le conté a Molly que estamos enamorados –soltó de repente Sherlock.

Mycroft se sobresaltó y miró a su hermano.

-Imagino que no ha dicho nada bueno, viendo cómo estás –dedujo el pelirrojo.

-Directamente no ha dicho nada.

-Entiendo…

Sherlock abrazó a Mycroft. Éste cerró los ojos y suspiró. Llevaban años manteniéndolo en secreto, e imaginaba que algún día alguien lo descubriría, pero no así… Su hermano estaba destrozado y él no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó.

-Sólo que no me sueltes –contestó Sherlock.

-Eso nunca –le sonrió Mycroft.

* * *

-¿Lo has pasado bien con Molly? –preguntó John con la vista fija en el ordenador.

-Eh… -Sherlock se detuvo un momento, dudando- sí.

-Me alegro. Está bien que salgas a airearte un poco. Llevamos una racha… -comentó el doctor, divertido.

-Ya –fue la seca respuesta.

John bajó la tapa del portátil y fijó la mirada en Sherlock. No podía ser. Parecía que había… llorado. No, serían imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Con sueño. Buenas noches –cortó Sherlock, hiendo rápidamente hacia su habitación y cerrando con un portazo.

El exmilitar cerró los ojos y suspiró. Adoraba a su amigo, prácticamente lo consideraba un hermano menor, a pesar de su conducta infantil, arrogante e irracional (o quizá demasiado racional). Pero a veces era tan difícil lidiar con él…

* * *

Al día siguiente Sherlock no quería levantarse, pero John consiguió convencerlo para que saliera de la cama. Greg había llamado con un caso de nivel siete y medio, animando ligeramente al detective. Todo fue bien hasta que tuvo que llevar a analizar una muestra al laboratorio de Molly. Entro sigilosamente y se puso al lado de la joven sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Necesito que me digas de qué tipo de veneno se trata.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó ella- ¡Sherlock! Podrías haber llamado a la puerta, me has asustado.

-Toc toc, necesito que me digas de qué tipo de veneno se trata –repitió el detective tendiéndole la muestra.

-Claro…

Molly cogió el objeto y lo puso en el microscopio. Se sentía muy incómoda, no sabía que decirle a su amigo. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en cómo actuar.

-Te apoyo –dijo de repente la forense.

-¿Perdona? –salió Sherlock de sus pensamientos.

-Lo tuyo con… ya sabes… -respondió Molly con torpeza- Te entiendo y te apoyo. Aunque me resulte raro. Ésta noche vuelves a cenar a mi casa y me lo cuentas todo.

-Gracias –agradeció sinceramente el detective.

Ambos se miraron. Ella feliz de haber recuperado su confianza; él tranquilo por seguir siendo su amigo.

-¿Habéis llegado a alguna conclusión? –asomó la cabeza de John por la puerta.

Sherlock y Molly se miraron significativamente, estallando a carcajadas. El doctor los miró con cara de no entender.

-Sí, a la mejor a la que podríamos haber llegado –contestó alegremente el moreno.

-Ya casi tengo los resultados –intervino Molly, volviendo al microscopio.

John se encogió de hombros y asintió, con cara de no entender.


	6. Una pregunta

**Capitulo seis**

**Una pregunta**

-Que bien huele –sonrió Sherlock nada más entrar en el piso-. Me gusta la sopa sin fideos, has acertado.

-¿Por el olor sabes que es sin fideos? –preguntó Molly sorprendida.

-Muchos años de práctica.

Ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, con la vista fija en el plato. Acabaron muy rápido, ya que lo que querían realmente era hablar, y fueron a sentarse al sofá. A pesar de que Molly lo estaba empezando a aceptar, se le hacía muy raro, y Sherlock se daba cuenta.

-Vale, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Él también está enamorado de ti? –se atrevió a empezar la forense.

-Sí –admitió el detective-. Llevamos años manteniendo una relación sentimental en secreto. Tan solo lo sabes tú.

La joven asintió, respirando hondo. Lo estaba intentando, de verdad, pero era demasiada información en escasas horas. El moreno se dio cuenta.

-Mira, te voy a contar porqué Mycroft siempre lleva paraguas –sonrió, tratando de distraer un poco a su amiga.

"_Mycroft entró sigilosamente por la ventana, tratando de no despertar a nadie. A esas horas dormía todo el mundo. O casi…_

_-¿My? –susurró Sherlock, entrando en la habitación de su hermano._

_-Shhh… -lo silenció el mayor._

_-¿Vienes de entrenar? –preguntó el niño de cinco años._

_-Sí, y estoy empapado. Hace días que llueve sin parar –se quejó Mycroft._

_-Te vas a resfriar –se preocupó el pequeño._

_-Anda, a la cama Sherly._

_El futuro detective miró a su hermano pero no dijo nada. Casi tan sigilosamente como había entrado el chico de doce años, el pequeño Sherlock fue a dormir._

_Al día siguiente Mycroft se despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Estaba rendido. Se estiró, bostezando, y se golpeó la mano con algo. Ahogó un gemido y se sentó para ver con que había chocado. Era un paraguas negro, elegante, casi tan alto como él._

_-Ese enano… -sonrió el pelirrojo._

_Estaba claro que era un regalo de su hermano. Era el único que conocía la pasión de Mycroft por el rugby. El mayor de los Holmes sabía lo que sus padres esperaban de él y lo aceptaba con resignación, pero su privacidad era suya y tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera. Por eso salía por las noches a una nave abandonada con su balón (que escondía siempre en un árbol del jardín) y pasaba horas corriendo, chutando, y placando almohadas que rescataba de los contenedores. Ahora, con el paraguas, no se mojaría nunca más al ir y volver de sus entrenamientos._

_Pero el joven Mycroft no se volvió inseparable de su paraguas hasta unos años después, cuando Sherlock tenía ocho años y él quince. _

_-Deja de tirarme papelitos –gruñó el pelirrojo._

_-Es que quiero jugar contigo –se quejó su hermano pequeño._

_-Tengo que estudiar._

_-Jo…_

_Lejos de parar, Sherlock siguió. Su madre lo había castigado quitándole el juego que química y se aburría mucho._

_De repente Mycroft se levantó y el moreno lo miró esperanzado. Pero el mayor pasó de él, saliendo de la habitación. Medio minuto después volvió, con el paraguas que le regaló Sherlock en la mano. Se sentó en el escritorio para seguir estudiando pero con el paraguas abierto. Los papelitos de Sherlock rebotaban, era imposible que le diera. El pequeño emitió un grito de frustración y se fue, dejando a su hermano estudiar tranquilo._

_A partir de entonces, Mycroft descubrió que su paraguas tenía muchas más funciones: alcanzar algún objeto de las estanterías superiores, usarlo de arma, coger a su hermano por el brazo (o el cuello si se ponía muy pesado), divertirse tratando de matar moscas con él, usarlo de muleta… Pero sobretodo, Mycroft se sentía importante andando con su paraguas como si fuera un bastón. Y si llovía, tan solo tenía que abrirlo. Todo eran ventajas._

_Desde aquel momento el mayor de los Holmes se acostumbró a llevarlo siempre. Sherlock a veces bromeaba con él, llamándolo Paraguaman, pero en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de habérselo regalado él. _

_Y a pesar de los años, Mycroft no quiso cambiar nunca su paraguas negro por otro, porque se lo había regalado ese hermano al que tanto amaba del modo en que no debería."_

Molly sonreía dulcemente, con la barbilla apoyada en un cojín. Era una historia tierna y graciosa que la había relajado como un calmante. Cerraba los ojos y veía un pequeño Mycroft, pelirrojo y empapado, diciéndole a un niño de cabello oscuro y rizado que fuera a dormir.

-Es precioso –suspiró al fin, tendiéndole un vaso de agua a Sherlock.

Éste bebió, agradecido. Hablar sin parar cansaba bastante, aunque se tratara de una historia que le gustara tanto.

-Una pregunta –comentó Molly con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Mycroft aun juega a rugby?


	7. No me imagino a Sherlock de mercadillo

**Capitulo siete**

**No me imagino a Sherlock de mercadillo**

-¿Y Sherlock? –preguntó Greg, acomodándose en el sofá.

-Se ha ido hace un rato –contestó John, dejando una taza de té delante del DI.

-Qué raro que no lo hayas acompañado –ironizó el policía.

-No puedo ir con él, es una regla sagrada –el exmilitar sonrió, intrigando a su amigo.

-¿Tenéis reglas?

-Solo ésta. Me la puso el primer día y siempre la he cumplido a rajatabla.

-Ah… -Greg tomó un sorbo de té- ¡Quema!

John suspiró divertido, mientras el DI salía corriendo a poner la lengua bajo el grifo de agua fría. Una vez aliviado, volvió al sofá.

-¿Y qué regla es esa? –masculló.

-Que los viernes por la tarde se va él sólo al mercadillo de Nubbler Street. No puedo acompañarlo –se encogió de hombros el doctor.

-No me imagino a Sherlock de mercadillo. ¿Qué clase de cosas compra?

-Pues… -John se detuvo, intentando hacer memoria- ahora que lo pienso… nunca ha vuelto con nada.

Greg miró a su amigo, alzando una ceja. La expresión del exmilitar era de confusión. Nunca había pensado en eso. El DI pareció darse cuenta y expresó lo que ambos estaban pensando.

-A mí no me suena que hagan un mercadillo en Nubbler –dijo lentamente.

-Sherlock me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo… -reflexionó dolido John- ¿Por qué?

-La semana que viene le podemos seguir –propuso Greg.

-Sí…

Viendo el shock que había supuesto eso para el doctor, el DI se despidió amablemente y se fue, dejándolo solo.

John empezó a dar vueltas en círculo por el salón, pensando. La confusión había dado paso al dolor. ¿Es que Sherlock no confiaba en él? ¿A caso no eran mejores amigos? Todo eso desembocó en enfado. ¡Él se lo contaba todo a su compañero de piso, no tenía secretos!

El exmilitar se dejó caer en el sofá, apretando los puños. No comprendía esa desconfianza del detective. Definitivamente, el próximo viernes lo seguiría con Greg. Ya se imaginaba subiendo a un taxi con el DI y gritando: "¡Siga a ese taxi!" mientras lo señalaba. Siempre había querido decir eso.

* * *

-Siento haberte roto la camisa… –jadeó Sherlock – otra vez.

Su hermano gruñó, demasiado ocupado para responder. Él, al contrario del detective, desbotonaba las camisas con cuidado. Pero como ya conocía la impaciencia del moreno, se guardaba para su visita del viernes por la tarde las camisas más viejas.

-Vamos… a… mi cama… -consiguió decir Mycroft.

Ambos avanzaron a trompicones por el pasillo, cegados por la pasión, chocando contra todas las paredes posibles. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del político, y Sherlock lo embistió, tirándolo a la cama y cayendo encima de él.

-Buen placaje –gruñó el mayor.

El único detective consultor del mundo sonrió y le mordió la oreja al gobierno británico.

* * *

-¿Qué tal el mercadillo? –preguntó John mientras preparaba la cena.

-¿Eh? Bien. Como siempre –fue la distraída respuesta de su compañero de piso.

_Eres idiota_

_SH_

-Veo que hoy tampoco has comprado nada… -insinuó el rubio.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza del teléfono móvil y miró a su amigo, tratando de adivinar que pretendía. El sonido de un mensaje entrante lo distrajo, dejando la pregunta de John sin respuesta.

_Quizá, pero me quieres_

_MH_

_Sí, te quiero_

_SH_

El doctor contempló a su amigo "sonreír al móvil". Eso le llamó la atención, intrigándolo. ¿Lo había hecho siempre o es que ahora estaba más pendiente del él por el asunto del mercadillo?

Ya en la cena, Sherlock tenía la vista fija en el televisor. Bueno, en el espejo. Había diseñado un complejo sistema para ver la tele desde la mesa de la cocina. John comía con aire aburrido y la mente dispersa, pero la profunda voz del detective lo sobresaltó.

-No he encontrado nada interesante en lo que gastarme el dinero. Nunca lo encuentro, de hecho, pero es un buen modo de mantenerme informado de todo lo que pasa por esa zona –respondió Sherlock la pregunta formulada por el exmilitar hacía ya rato-. Por cierto, mañana vuelvo a cenar a casa de Molly, no me prepares comida. Puedes invitar a tu amiguito Lestrade, tendréis la casa para vosotros solos.

-No sé qué insinúas, pero te aseguro que Greg… -enrojeció John.

-Lo sé –lo cortó el moreno-. Tan solo sois buenos amigos, ninguno es gay, blablablá... Pero tan solo es cuestión de tiempo que cojáis una borrachera monumental y vuestros sentimientos salgan a la luz.

-No podrías estar más equivocado –el doctor se levantó de la mesa y fue a su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no entendía por qué ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba y daba el paso. Pero eso era asunto suyo. Un nuevo mensaje lo hico sonreír.

_Yo también te quiero, buenas noches_

_MH_


	8. Vaya menudo marrón

**Capitulo ocho**

**Vaya… menudo marrón**

-Voy a apagar el móvil –sonrió Sherlock.

-Nunca lo haces –dijo Molly mientras se sentaba a su lado, con un yogurt en las manos.

-Hoy sí. Lo llevo encendido por si me llama Mycroft o John tiene algún problema, pero hoy están ocupados los dos.

-¿En qué?

-Mycroft está de reuniones y John está cenando con Lestrade en nuestro piso. Espera… -el detective miró el reloj- sí, aún deben estar en la mesa. Dentro de una hora ya se habrán pasado con las copas y media hora después ya estarán en la cama de John.

-¿En la cama? –quedó Molly en shock.

-O en el sofá, pero esto último no lo deseo –respondió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Están juntos?

-No aun. Es cuestión de tiempo. Se lo dije a John, pero no hico ningún comentario al respecto. Creo que se enfadó.

-¡Sherlock! Esas cosas no se dicen.

-¿Aunque sean verdad?

-¿En serio quieres hablar de la sinceridad que hay entre tú y John?

Sherlock enmudeció. Touché. Pero no podía contarle a su compañero de piso lo suyo con Mycroft, ya que tenía una moral muy estricta y no lo entendería. Era capaz de mudarse a otro sitio para no volver a verlo jamás si se enteraba del secreto de los hermanos Holmes. El detective quería que las cosas con John fueran como siempre.

-No quiero perderlo –se sinceró Sherlock-. John es como mi hermano mayor.

-Parece que Mycroft y John tienen los papeles al revés. Amante y hermano mayor –sonrió Molly, intentando quitarle tensión al momento.

Sherlock rio ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. La verdad es que nunca se lo había planteado así, y tenía toda la razón.

* * *

-¿Y tu querido Sherlock? –preguntó Greg mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Cenando con Molly –respondió John, poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-Ah, te ha dejado plantado… por eso me invitas a cenar –comentó el DI intentando esconder la decepción.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero le dolió. Greg se llevaba realmente bien con Sherlock, era de los pocos amigos que el detective tenía, pero cuando hablaba de él con John casi siempre sonaba irónico. "¿Estoy celoso?" se preguntaba a veces el policía. Lo mismo pensaba en ocasiones John, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la satisfacción que le proporcionaba la posibilidad de que Greg estuviera celoso por él.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, el uno frente al otro, y empezaron a comer. El DI prácticamente devoraba los macarrones (uno de los pocos platos que John sabia cocinar sin la ayuda de la señora Hudson). Había sido un día muy largo y ajetreado en el que no había parado quieto en comisaría, definitivamente necesitaba llenar el estómago si no quería caer rendido. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de comer así delante del rubio, pero sabía que él lo entendería. En efecto, lo hacía.

John lo observaba mientras se comía su plato con calma y tranquilidad. Greg no le daba tregua a su boca, masticando y tragando a una velocidad que el doctor no había creído posible. En contra de su voluntad, John disfrutaba observándolo detalladamente: sus ojos marrón oscuro fijos en la comida, entrecerrados; el pelo canoso que parecía tan suave que John tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no acariciarlo; esa boca que cuando estaba feliz sonreía iluminando la habitación, no, el planeta entero; las mejillas a menudo sonrosadas si se quedaban solos… Le gustaba Greg. Dios mío. No podía ser. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo había podido pasar? John sintió una punzada en su interior. Todas aquellas veces que había negado ser gay, y ahora estaba pillado por un policía de Scotland Yard. Sherlock tenía razón. Maldito bastardo, ¿nunca se equivocaba?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Greg, habiendo acabado con todos los macarrones.

-Sí –se apresuró a responder su amigo.

-Te has quedado blanco y te queda la mitad del plato. ¿Seguro que estás bien? –repitió el DI, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

"Es que es imposible no quererlo" pensó John.

-Seguro. Voy a recoger mesa. No, no, tú quédate aquí. Ahora traigo la cerveza –se levantó el doctor, sonriendo.

Greg asintió, medio convencido, pero no dijo nada. Observó a John mientras daba viajes, ordenándolo todo. Sin duda era el hombre perfecto. Ese pelo, esos ojos, ¡esa boca! El policía se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Hacía poco tiempo que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por John, a raíz de un comentario burlón de Sherlock. Al principio no le había hecho mucho caso, pero pensándolo detenidamente se dio cuenta. Y ahí empezaron los celos hacia el detective, haciendo de vez en cuando comentarios sarcásticos sobre él y John cuando estaba con el rubio. No era su intención, pero es que saber que vivían y trabajaban juntos, que todos los consideraban pareja… Era demasiado. Quería al doctor para él. Sherlock no, él. Sabía que lo cuidaría mejor que nadie, que podían ser felices… Sus escasos ratos a solas no eran suficientes. Necesitaba más John.

Pensando en el rey de

Roma, el rubio volvió con dos cervezas ya abiertas y le tendió una. Greg le sonrió agradecido y le pegó un trago.

-¿Vamos al sofá? –sugirió.

-De acuerdo –asintió John con el corazón acelerado, recordando las palabras de Sherlock la noche anterior.

* * *

-¡Los girasoles! –rio Molly escandalosamente.

-¡Lo sé! –reía también Sherlock.

La joven se tapó la cara con un cojín y rodó por el sofá. Eso incrementó las carcajadas del detective, ocasionando que la forense riera más y entrara en un ataque de risa. Todo un círculo vicioso. El timbre los interrumpió, quedando en silencio de golpe.

-¿Esperabas visita? –preguntó Sherlock.

Molly negó con la cabeza y se levantó a abrir. Al ver quien era se quedó sin respiración. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrar llamando a su puerta. Se apartó y le hico un gesto en la cabeza para que pasara, guiándolo hasta el comedor. Se preguntó cómo sabía dónde vivía, pero claro… no hay nada imposible para el gobierno

-¡Myc! –exclamó Sherlock alegremente, rodeando el cuello de su hermano y besándolo.

Su amiga miró el suelo un poco incómoda. Había llegado a agradarle la pareja (¡hasta les estaba buscando un nombre!) pero era la primera vez que los veía juntos y tenía que acostumbrarse.

Mycroft correspondió el beso del detective, feliz de verlo. Necesitaba a Sherlock como el aire que respiraba. Pero ese no era el motivo de la visita. Se separó de su hermano a su pesar, adoptando la cara de preocupación que había llevado todo el trayecto hasta el piso de Molly. Aquello no le gustó nada a su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el detective.

-Mejor dicho, que va a pasar. Sherrinford viene de visita el sábado que viene. Y madre quiere que vayamos todos a cenar –respondió el mayor, con cara de circunstancias.

Sherlock puso exactamente la misma expresión. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente. Molly los miró a ambos, confusa.

-¿Quién es Sherrinford?

-Nuestro hermano mayor –respondió Sherlock-. Hace veinte años que no le vemos.

-¿Y no os alegráis de volver a verlo? –preguntó inocentemente la forense.

-Las habilidades deductivas de Sherrinford son superiores a las de Sherlock y las mías juntas. Con un simple vistazo lo averiguará todo –explicó Mycroft, respondiendo la pregunta de Molly pero mirando a su hermano.

-Vaya… menudo marrón –sonrió avergonzada la forense, sin saber que decir.

* * *

Greg y John se miraron intensamente. Así, de repente, se quedaron callados, incapaces de despegar los ojos el uno del otro. El marrón oscuro del policía contrastaba contra el azul suave del doctor. Ambos se acercaron, temerosos, con la vista fija en sus labios. Se detuvieron a pocos milímetros, indecisos. Pero entonces se miraron y desaparecieron las dudas. Se fundieron en un suave y dulce beso. Pocos segundos después se separaron, sólo para volver a besarse. Ésta vez más apasionadamente.

**Espero que os esté gustando, por los comentarios que recibo me gusta pensar que sí. Si tenéis alguna queja, idea o sugerencia, estaré encantada de leeros. **


	9. Todo

**Capitulo nueve**

**Todo**

-¿Cómo es que lleváis veinte años sin ver a vuestro hermano? –preguntó Molly.

-Se fue de casa para triunfar en América. Lo ha conseguido, es dueño de una multinacional, pero nunca viene a vernos. Se limita a la correspondencia –explicó Sherlock.

-Sherrinford era joven, tenía veinte años. Yo quince y el enano ocho –el detective arrugó la nariz al ver que Mycroft se refería a él como "el enano"-. No entiendo por qué ha decidido venir a vernos. Será que madre está mayor e intenta hacer méritos para aumentar su parte en el testamento.

-Necesito pensar… -murmuró Sherlock.

-No encontrarás ninguna idea lo suficientemente buena para salvarnos de él –le puso el mayor la mano en el hombro.

El detective le dirigió esa mirada de "si lo intento mucho, quizá…" y se encerró en la habitación de Molly para entrar en su palacio mental, dejando a su hermano y su amiga a solas.

La forense y el político se miraron, evidentemente incómodos. Prácticamente no habían intercambiado más de cuatro palabras, y nunca a solas. Se sentaron en el sofá, muy rectos, mirando al infinito. Mycroft no pensaba irse con Sherlock en ese estado y Molly no pensaba echarlo de su casa. Ya lo entendía.

-¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso? –preguntó de repente la joven. Se arrepintió al segundo de decirlo, al ver la mirada de desconcierto del hombre.

-Pues… -el mayor de los Holmes estaba aturdido. Era la primera vez que hablaban a solas y le salía con eso.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar –se disculpó Molly.

-No, tranquila, está bien. De hecho es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida –sonrió el gobierno británico, con un brillo en la mirada que la joven no había visto nunca en nadie.

"_Mycroft era un joven de veinticuatro años independiente que se empezaba a hacer un sitio en la política del país. Una vida estructurada, sin imprevistos ni planes alocados. Pero su hermano Sherlock cayó en la adicción a las drogas a sus diecisiete años. Sin padre, una madre más dedicada a los experimentos que a nada, el hermano que lo había cuidado toda la vida estaba en Londres… el joven se sentía solo e incomprendido. No era culpa suya ser un maldito genio. _

_El joven político, nada más enterarse, juró que lo sacaría de ese mundo. En efecto, con paciencia y esfuerzo Sherlock logró dejarlo. Para recompensarlo Mycroft le permitió mudarse con él a su discreto piso en el centro de la ciudad. El futuro detective aceptó encantado. Nunca le había gustado la vida rural, tan aburrida y monótona._

_Fue al poco de empezar a vivir juntos que se dieron cuenta de que había algo entre ellos. Siempre se habían tenido un aprecio especial, más allá de cualquier sentimiento fraternal, pero nunca le habían dado importancia. Pero cada día era más claro y evidente. Se querían. Pero no cómo hermanos, cómo algo más. Querían comerse a besos y dormir abrazados, charlar de cosas absurdas y otras más importantes, mirarse fijamente a los ojos y sonreírse sin motivo, pasear de la mano, saber que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos._

_No era un día especial. Era más bien corriente, cómo cualquier otro. Pero no para él. Porque ese era el día que se iba a declarar a su hermano. A pesar de que el miedo lo carcomía por dentro sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ocultar ese sentimiento más tiempo lo haría volver loco o recaer en las drogas. Y eso no podía ser, porque le había prometido que nunca más. También se había prometido a si mismo que nunca más pasaría un día sin su hermano._

_Mycroft llegó del trabajo a la hora habitual. Dejó el paraguas en la entrada y la chaqueta perfectamente colocada en el perchero. Llegó al salón donde Sherlock solía recibirlo tocando el violín. Pero esa vez no estaba._

_-¿Sherlock? –llamó el político extrañado. Nunca habían variado esa rutina._

_-Estoy aquí –respondió decidido el futuro detective._

_Mycroft se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano, plantado delante de él. Estaba trajeado. Sin corbata, pero algo era algo… ¿Por qué se había vestido así? Miró a Sherlock a los ojos y lo supo. Siempre habían tenido la facultad de leerse el pensamiento por una simple mirada, pero aquella la habría entendido hasta un ciego. _

_Los dos se miraron sin decir nada. A veces un silencio vale más que mil imágenes. Y si una imagen vale más que mil palabras, calculad cuánto vale un silencio. Sin necesidad de articular ni media palabra, ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios, suavemente. Con amor."_

-¿Y qué sentisteis? –preguntó Molly con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo sonreír a Mycroft.

"_¿Qué sintieron? _

_Lo que siente un astrólogo cuando descubre un planeta nuevo. Lo que siente un niño cuando escribe bien su nombre por primera vez. Lo que siente un escritor al ver su primera obra publicada. Lo que siente un escalador cuando alcanza la cima de la montaña. Lo que siente un científico cuando encuentra la cura a una enfermedad. Lo que siente un padre cuando ve a su hijo por primera vez. _

_Ganas de reír de pena, por haber estado tanto tiempo perdiéndose esa sensación; ganas de llorar de alegría, por experimentar lo que era besar los labios del otro por fin. Ganas de destrozarlo todo, ganas de curar todas las heridas del mundo. _

_Querían gritar y destrozar el mundo entero, por haberlos condenado a ser hermanos. Querían reírse de él porque a pesar de todo, se querían. _

_Eran perfectos, hechos el uno para el otro. Piezas de un puzle que encajaban sin esfuerzo. Se complementaban y se necesitaban._

_Necesitaban aire para respirar, agua para beber, casa para vivir, electricidad para hacer la vida más fácil, vehículos para no cansarse, libros y demás entretenimientos para no morir de aburrimiento, deporte para mantenerse en forma y mil cosas más. Pero sobretodo se necesitaban ellos. Estaban seguros de que sin el otro no podrían vivir. _

_Deseaban cogerse de la mano y salir corriendo por la calle. Que la gente mirara a ese par de locos sin rumbo ni objetivo pero que no se detenían. Quizá alguno los insultaría por chocar y no disculparse. ¿Pedir perdón para qué, si no volverían a cruzarse con ese peatón malhumorado en la vida? Llegarían a la puerta del rascacielos más alto de la ciudad y subirían al último piso en ascensor, mirándose fijamente y disfrutando tan solo de su compañía. Y al llegar a la azotea gritarían que estaban enamorados, que les daba igual todo lo demás, y se besarían apasionadamente para remarcar lo convencidos que estaban de su amor._

_¿Qué sintieron? La respuesta es simple: todo."_

* * *

Para John y Greg el mundo se resumía en una palabra: fuego. Les ardía el cuerpo entero, el deseo era dueño de sus acciones. Prácticamente no paraban a respirar. Fundían sus bocas una y otra vez, sin descanso. Las camisas empezaron a caer al suelo, algún cinturón se desabrochaba…

Tuvieron el suficiente auto control para ir hasta la habitación del rubio. Pero una vez llegaron volvieron a perder la razón y se dejaron caer sobre la cama, sin ningún tipo de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ya prácticamente estaban desnudos cuando John paró de besar al DI.

-Yo… nunca lo he hecho con… -dijo sin aliento, avergonzado.

-Yo tampoco –sonrió Greg.

Los dos se sonrojaron con una tonta sonrisa y pensaron que era bonito que su primera vez fuera juntos.


	10. Una mancha en el techo

**Capítulo diez**

**Una mancha en el techo**

Cuando Sherlock salió del dormitorio de Molly, con las ideas incluso más desordenadas que antes, se encontró una estampa "adorable": la joven forense se había dormido, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Mycroft y abrazada a él. El político parecía bastante incómodo. El detective sonrió y se acercó sin hacer ruido, besándolo suavemente.

-¿Cómo está mi pelirrojo? –bromeó.

-Ayúdame –susurró el mayor-. Me da miedo moverme. ¿Y si la despierto?

Sherlock contuvo una carcajada y entre él y su hermano llevaron a Molly a la cama. Salieron de la habitación, hablando con cuidado de no interrumpir el sueño de la joven.

-Ninguna idea, supongo.

-No… Anda, vamos. Hoy me quedo a dormir en tu casa.

-¿Por qué? Que me parece bien, claro, pero…

-John tiene visita y no quiero interrumpir.

-¿Por fin ha dado el paso con Lestrade?

-Están en ello. Por eso no quiero molestar. Voy a tu casa y digo que me he quedado en el piso de Molly. Ella me cubrirá.

Mycroft sonrió y besó a su hermano, satisfecho, mientras salían de casa de la forense.

-Deberías habérselo contado antes. Ahora tienes más excusas para venir a mi casa.

* * *

Una mancha en el techo. Eso fue lo primero que vio John cuando abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, con la luz iluminando levemente su habitación. Los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior lo hicieron sentarse de golpe y mirar a su lado. Greg no estaba. En su lugar había un post-it.

_"He tenido que irme pronto. Trabajo, ya sabes. Estabas tan dormido que me ha dado pena despertarte… Llámame luego. Buenos días John. _

_Greg"_

El rubio sonrió y releyó la nota un par de veces más antes de decidir levantarse. Lo que había sucedido entre él y el DI era raro… a la vez que maravilloso. John se vistió rápidamente y bajó silbando a desayunar. Se detuvo en seco al pensar en su compañero de piso. Sherlock… ¿los habría visto en la cama? Le bastó una ojeada al perchero de la entrada para ver que su amigo no estaba en casa. Entró en su habitación y comprendió que el detective no había dormido en el piso esa noche. La cama estaba igual que el día anterior. Parecía que John estaba mejorando sus habilidades deductivas.

-Buenos días –saludó Sherlock entrando en casa, con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

El exmilitar lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Definitivamente, a su amigo le pasaba algo. Reconocía esa sonrisa, porque era la misma que había puesto él al leer la nota de Greg. ¡No! La misma… ¿Sherlock sentía algo por alguien?

-Buenos días –acertó a murmurar John, mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

-Te lo dije –sonrió con suficiencia su amigo, sentándose en la mesa.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de Lestrade. Y no te hagas el tonto, sabes que no puedes engañarme.

John cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sherlock era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, debía controlarse y no partirle la cara. Forzó una sonrisa y miro al detective.

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes? Sé que no has dormido en casa.

-Me he quedado en el piso de Molly –contestó distraídamente el moreno.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella…

-No sé que intentas sugerir, pero entre Molly y yo existe una relación puramente amistosa.

-Ya…

Ambos se miraron, con recelo. John sabía que Sherlock le ocultaba algo. Sherlock sabía que John sospechaba algo. El teléfono rompió la tensión del momento y el detective se levantó a contestar. Escuchó atentamente unos segundos, aseguró que iban inmediatamente y colgó.

-Es tu novio, nos necesita –explicó al rubio, poniéndose la chaqueta.

-No es mi novio –resopló John, corriendo a por los zapatos mientras se comía una tostada.

* * *

Pasaron seis días, lentamente. Sherlock seguía cenando en casa de Molly para charlar sobre su infancia y juventud con Mycroft. A la joven forense le encantaban esas historias porque pensaba que el detective era muy tierno antes de ponerse esa coraza de hielo. Y ya había encontrado un nombre para ellos: Mylock.

John y Greg habían mejorado. A pesar de la timidez inicial por ambas partes, habían acorado que eran pareja. Preferían no hacerlo público tan pronto, y les maravillaba que Sherlock respetara su decisión y no dijera nada en Scotland Yard ni en ningún lado.

Hasta que llegó la tarde del viernes. John había decidido hacía una semana que seguiría a su amigo hasta el "mercadillo de Nubbler Street", y no había olvidado su promesa. Greg se mostró igual de dispuesto que antes a acompañarlo.

-Voy al mercadillo semanal, John –se despidió Sherlock cerrando la puerta del piso.

El rubio esperó unos segundos y luego salió sigilosamente tras el detective. Vio cómo su amigo subía en un taxi y llamó a otro. Greg apareció a su lado, sonriente. Ambos subieron en el vehículo y John pudo cumplir su sueño.

-¡Siga a ese taxi! –le dijo al taxista, indicando el coche que había tomado Sherlock.

El detective se habría dado cuenta en cualquier otro momento, pero aquella era su tarde oficial de desconexión. Su móvil no paraba de sonar por los mensajes que se enviaba con Mycroft. Dentro de nada estarían juntos, desatándose.

El viaje se le hico igual de largo que siempre. Pagó al taxista y llamó al timbre, ansioso. Seguramente le volvería a romper la camisa a su hermano.

-Gracias –sonrió John al taxista.

Él y Greg salieron del vehículo, algo sorprendidos al ver que estaban en el domicilio de Mycroft. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al acercarse, vieron cómo los hermanos Holmes se besaban apasionadamente en la puerta de la casa. Greg no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa y John se desmayó, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

El grito alertó a los amantes, que se giraron con el terror dibujado en el rostro. Terror que se acentuó al ver al exmilitar tendido en el suelo.


	11. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Capitulo once**

**¿Y ahora qué?**

-¡John! –exclamó Sherlock al ver cómo el doctor se desplomaba.

El detective salió corriendo hacia él y Greg, que intentaba reanimarlo. Mycroft fue incapaz de moverse. Miles de pensamientos recorrían su cerebro a velocidades escandalosas. La mirada desesperada de Sherlock clavándose en él lo hico reaccionar y se acercó rápidamente a los otros tres.

-Ponedle las piernas en alto y dadle aire –ordenó el pelirrojo.

Greg obedeció, usando un folleto publicitario que tenía en el bolsillo. A penas servía, pero necesitaba sentirse útil. Sherlock levantó las piernas del rubio, blanco como el papel. Quería reanimarlo, claro, pero en parte… ¿Qué le diría una vez despertara?

-Mmm… -murmuró John, abriendo levantando los parpados lentamente.

Tres cabezas se abocaron sobre él. Los ojos claros de los Holmes y los oscuros de Lestrade. Los racionales y el pasional. Hielo y fuego. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del exmilitar. Nunca lo había pensado así.

-¿Estás bien? –lo sacó de sus nublosos pensamientos la voz de Greg.

-Sí… creo –se quejó John, sentándose cuidadosamente.

Sherlock suspiró aliviado, dirigiéndole una severa mirada a su hermano. Mycroft se encogió de hombros. Jamás se había planteado que eso podía pasar, no sabía que decir.

-Lo que habéis visto en el portal… -empezó el detective consultor.

-No –lo cortó Greg-. Ahora no. Ya nos explicareis el cuento que queráis en otro momento. Ahora me llevo a John a dar un paseo para que le dé el aire y se espabile. En otro momento ya nos soltáis las mentiras que os den la gana.

-No vamos a mentir, simplemente aclararemos este malentendido –defendió Mycroft.

-¿Malentendido? ¡Acabamos de verte morreándote con tu hermano! ¡Tu hermano! –enfatizó el DI.

-Por favor… -pidió John- Ahora no. No me encuentro muy bien.

-Claro –suavizó el tono Greg. Rodeó los hombros del rubio con su brazo y se alejaron de ahí, andando.

Los Holmes se quedaron plantados en la acera, mirándolos mientras se iban. Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad. Mycroft se giró hacia su hermano, que tenía la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el moreno.

-No lo sé –respondió sinceramente el político.

* * *

-Pero es que… no lo… es… -mascullaba John mientras entraba en su casa.

Greg entró tras él, cerrando la puerta. Dejó que el doctor se sentara en el sofá y fue a prepararle un té. Encontró un tarro de ojos en el armario, al lado de la tetera, y tuvo que contener un grito. Su novio ya se encontraba bastante mal por haber descubierto el secreto de los Holmes como para lidiar con los experimentos de Sherlock.

-Tranquilo, ya está –susurró suavemente sentándose al lado de John y acariciándole el pelo para que se relajara.

El rubio enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Greg. Se sentía bien ahí. Era como si estuviera a salvo de todo. De los casos, las locuras de Sherlock, los problemas con su hermana, el descubrimiento de esa tarde… Todo desaparecía en ese momento.

Se mantuvieron así durante un buen rato. Un minuto, cinco, media hora, medio día… ¿Quién sabe? Cuando estás bien el tiempo vuela. Ojalá fuera al revés. Pero el sonido de llaves los hico reaccionar. El DI miró el reloj. Llevaban dos horas ahí.

-Pero es que no sé qué decirle, no lo entenderá –se quejaba la voz grabe de Sherlock.

-Molly lo hico –apuntó Mycroft.

-Ya, pero Molly es distinta… no creo que John lo acepte. Lo más seguro es que vuelva esta noche a las tantas, borracho, y prepare la maleta para irse a vivir con Greg.

-Llevan una semana saliendo, no creo que vayan tan rápido.

-Tu y yo fuimos rápido.

-Llevábamos media vida esperándolo, no queríamos tardar más. Porque te recuer…

Sherlock levantó la mano en el aire, pidiéndole a Mycroft que callara. El pelirrojo puso mala cara, pero en seguida vio lo que pasaba. Greg y John estaban sentados en el sofá, mirándolos con los ojos como platos. Se creó un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a moverse. Inconscientemente la cantidad de pestañeos se redujo. Realmente, el ambiente se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. O con unas tijeras. O con una hoja de afeitar. En fin, que era muy tenso.

-No esperaba que vinieras al piso tan pronto –se atrevió a decir Sherlock, mirando a su compañero de piso.

-Igualmente –contestó John.

Volvieron todos al silencio. El detective consultor cogió a su hermano por la chaqueta y lo hico ir a sentarse a su lado, en frente del exmilitar y el DI. Estaba claro que había llegado el momento de hablar. Mycroft suspiró, decidido a empezar.

-Sé que esto os puede parecer antinatural y muchas cosas más, pero no le hacemos ningún daño a nadie. Somos felices juntos, nos queremos. Y eso es lo importante. Porque John, ¿tú quieres que Sherlock sea feliz?

-Claro que sí. ¿Pero tiene que ser de… "este" modo? –se quejó el rubio.

-Sí, John, tiene que ser así –contestó Sherlock, mirándolo fijamente-. Yo no he elegido enamorarme de mi hermano. Y sé que realmente es bueno para mí porque cuando estoy con él, soy yo de verdad. Me quito esa coraza que me envuelve, esa que hace que dudéis si soy humano o no. Porque sí lo soy. Y Mycroft me cuida, me quiere. Tienes que entenderlo.

-Lo entiendo, pero no lo veo claro. Es tu hermano mayor, sangre de tu sangre. ¿Cómo podéis haberos enamorado? –insistió John.

-No lo sé, simplemente pasó. Al principio no quería aceptarlo, acabé en el mundo de la droga y todo. Pero él me sacó de ahí –sonrió Sherlock, acariciando la cabeza del político.

-Y me parece que tú mismo, John, has jurado y vuelto a jurar que no eres gay. En cambio mira, estás saliendo con un inspector de Scotland Yard –intervino Mycroft-. Seguro que al principio estabas en contra de tus sentimientos, pero con el tiempo te has rendido y aceptado que eres feliz con él. Da igual lo que digan.

-Está bien, está bien. Parad ya. Supongo que puedo intentar seguir como siempre. Pero por favor, nada de besos u otras muestras de cariño en frente mío –concluyó John.

-Bueno, problema arreglado –se alegró Sherlock-. ¿Quieres decir algo, Lestrade?

-No, estoy de acuerdo con John.

-Bien… ahora que hemos solucionado esto, tenemos otro problema –suspiró Mycroft-. Sherrinford viene mañana.


	12. No es lo que parece

**Capitulo doce**

**No es lo que parece**

John dormía en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Greg. El policía también roncaba, con el cuello inclinado de un modo que dolía solo de verlo. Sherlock se tomó la molestia de ponerle un cojín, sintiendo escalofríos al pensar en la tortícolis que tendría luego el pobre DI.

Él seguía despierto. Bueno, él y Mycroft. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, el uno frente al otro, pensando cómo evadir el escáner infalible de Sherrinford. La hora prevista para el juicio de su hermano mayor era a las doce. Tenían siete horas para pensar algo que los salvara de su inevitable destino. En efecto, eran las cinco de la madrugada y ellos seguían sin tener ninguna idea.

Sherlock observaba a Mycroft. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Era tan… perfecto. Hechos el uno para el otro. Sabía que lo quería de verdad porque, maldita sea, cuando estaba con él su increíble cerebro (lento comparado con el del político) se adormecía. Parecía imposible, pero sucedía. Sherlock adoraba estar cerca del pelirrojo porque sabía que con él estaba seguro, nada le podía hacer daño, tan solo existían ellos dos. Mycroft lo cuidaba. Como siempre. La mirada de Sherlock se posó sobre la pareja que roncaba en el sofá.

-No les agrada nuestra relación –rompió el silencio el detective-. Dicen que sí, pero sé que no.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –Respondió su hermano, sarcástico- ¿Qué nos aplaudieran y animaran a casarnos?

-Casarnos… ojalá pudiéramos.

Mycroft miró fijamente al detective. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando un atisbo de burla en su mirada, pero no lo encontró. Puso los codos en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos.

-¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos? –preguntó. Ante el silencio del moreno, soltó una pequeña sonrisa- Vaya, Sherly, eres un romántico. Quién lo diría.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste –Sherlock se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos fijos en los del político-. "El amor puede cambiar a las personas, señor Holmes". Y creo que yo soy la prueba de ello.

Mycroft le sonrió suavemente. Su mano se acercó al rostro del detective, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza. Sherlock cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, haciendo que el pelirrojo pensara que jamás querría a nadie tanto como a él. Una pregunta pasó por su mente, y su increíblemente superior cerebro no pudo evitar que la expresara en voz alta.

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? –los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron desmesuradamente, haciendo que el político se sonrojara y añadiera rápidamente:- Si fuera posible, claro. Que no es el caso, pero si se pud…

-Sí –interrumpió el detective a Mycroft-. Me encantaría casarme contigo. Si fuera posible, claro.

Y en ese momento, un antiguo recuerdo de muchos años atrás acudió a la mente del político. Sherlock sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su hermano. Él también se acordaba.

* * *

"_-Myc…_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó irritado el niño de doce años. Trataba de leer un libro, pero el pesado de su hermano pequeño no dejaba de interrumpirlo._

_-¿Qué es casarse? _

_-¿Casarse? Pues… es cuando dos personas que se quieren mucho prometen que estarán juntas para siempre y hacen una fiesta para celebrarlo._

_-Ah…_

_Sherlock apretó la boca en un gesto claramente pensativo. Su hermano suspiró, feliz por el ansiado silencio, y retomó la lectura de su libro. No pudo leer ni media página cuando el futuro detective volvió a la carga._

_-Quiero casarme contigo, Myc._

_-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó horrorizado el pelirrojo._

_-Yo te quiero y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Y si encima hacemos una fiesta, perfecto –sonrió el niño._

_-¡No! ¡Puaj, que asco! No me he explicado bien –Mycroft puso una cara parecida a la que ponía cuando le obligaban a comerse las espinacas-. La gente que se casa se quiere de otro modo. Es como… no se… que quieren darse besos y tocarse todo el rato. Y hacer cosas que tú no entiendes._

_-¿Besos? –Sherlock puso una cara muy parecida a la de su hermano- ¡Puaj, yo no te daría un beso ni que me estuviera muriendo! Y no entiendo qué cosas hacen que yo no entiendo, pero creo que no quiero saberlo._

_La pequeña cabecita morena y rizada desapareció corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Mycroft leer tranquilo. Sherlock estuvo una semana evitando al pelirrojo, pero luego lo olvidó y volvió a molestarlo a todas horas."_

* * *

-Con cinco añitos y ya tenía claro lo que quería –bromeó Sherlock.

Su hermano se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarlo. No pudo reprimirse. El detective sonrió contra los labios del político, acercándose aún más al mayor y profundizando el beso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban sobre la mesa. La corbata de Mycroft salió volando. Sherlock dejó caer sus zapatos al suelo. Sin saber cómo, el menor estaba prisionero bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Un sonido muy fuerte (una bandeja metálica y unas tazas de cerámica, supieron distinguir las entrenadas orejas de los hermanos Holmes). Un "¡Oh dios mío!". Un portazo. Tanto el detective como el político quedaron congelados. Se miraron a los ojos y todo volvió a fluir. Los segundos volvían a correr.

-Mierda –dijeron a la vez.

Mycroft se puso en pie y su hermano salió corriendo tras la señora Hudson. ¿Qué diablos hacía esa mujer levantada a las seis de la mañana? Por cierto, ya quedaban seis horas para su encuentro con Sherrinford.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró John, sentándose en el sofá mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Que cuando estoy con Sherlock me vuelvo un animal. Vuélvete a dormir –ordenó el político, en su tono de gobierno británico.

-Sí… -segundos después, los ronquidos del exmilitar volvieron a unirse a los de Greg.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y suspiró, agotado por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Sobre todo por los que estaban por venir. Se dejó caer en el sillón. Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo cómo mandar a John a dormir.

* * *

-¡Señora Hudson, no es lo que parece! –insistía Sherlock, llamando a la puerta.

-Realmente Sherlock, no quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos –la voz temblorosa llegaba el interior del piso.

El detective conocía a la mujer, y sabía que lo mejor era obedecer. Debía dejarla asimilar lo que había visto. Ya volvería a hablar con ella tras la comida con Sherrinford. La comida… mierda. Quedaban cinco horas y media para que llegara ese infierno. Cinco horas y media de vida. Estaba seguro de que sus padres los matarían.

Más decidido que nunca, Sherlock subió las escaleras hacia su piso. Entró en la sala de estar a paso firme. Mycroft se levantó de la butaca, cómo impulsado por un resorte. Intentó descifrar la expresión del detective, pero le resultó imposible. Nunca la había visto. ¿En tantos años ni una sola vez? Interesante… y aterrador. Se aclaró la garganta, creando un dramatismo innecesario (pero ya se sabe que ambos hermanos son muy dramáticos), y preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos que decir la verdad en la comida –dijo Sherlock.

* * *

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo es la comida. Seguramente será más largo de lo habitual. Aun no se que pasará. Lo improvisaré sobre la marcha, cómo siempre. **


End file.
